1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly having reinforcing mechanism for electrically connecting two electrical interfaces, such as an integrated circuit (IC) package and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector assembly is commonly used to route signal and power between two electrical interfaces, such as an IC package and a PCB. Normally, an electrical connector assembly comprises a socket body, a frame set around the socket body, and a plurality of contacts received in the socket body. Each contact includes a spring arm and a soldering section protruding beyond two opposite external surfaces of the socket body. In installation, the spring arm is resiliently urged to electrically engage the IC package. The soldering section is connected to a respective conductive pad arranged on the PCB.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional electrical connector assembly 8 includes a socket body 81, a frame 82 provided around the socket body 81, and a socket plate 83 and a load lever 84 respectively mounted to two opposite ends of the socket body 81. In assembly, the socket body 81 is mounted to the PCB 7 via soldering balls (not shown). The frame 82 set around the socket body 81 is assembled to the PCB 7 via a plurality of screws 86. In use, the IC package (not shown) is held on the socket body 81 via engagement between the socket plate 83 and the load lever 84.
In assembly, the contacts 84 are soldered to respective conductive pads (not shown) on the PCB 7 via soldering balls. The soldering balls disposed at soldering sections (not shown) melt while heated and solidify while cooled, thereby connecting the conductive pads with the contacts 84. During this process, the socket body 81 and the PCB 7 both expand while heated and contract while cooled. A relative displacement is liable to occur because the socket body 81 and the PCB 7 have different coefficients of thermal expansion. Consequently, a tensile force is likely to occur between the socket body 81 and the soldering balls.
In installation, prior to positioning the IC package on the socket body 81, the socket plate 83 and the load lever 84 are rotated afar relative to the socket body 81. When the IC package is positioned on the socket body 81, the socket plate 83 is rotated to engage with a top surface of the IC package. The load lever 84 is rotated to clip the socket plate 83. Thus, the IC package is held on the socket body 81 via engagement between the socket plate 83 and the load lever 84.
Because the load lever 84 presses down on the socket plate 83, and the socket plate 83 press down on the top surface of the IC package, the socket plate 83 and the load lever 84 simultaneously pull up the opposite ends of the socket body 81 to counterbalance the pressing forces. Therefore, a remarkable tensile force may be prone to grow between the socket body 81 and the soldering balls.
The above mentioned tensile forces fully act on the contacts 84 and cause the deformation of the socket body 81. As a result, the contacts 84, especially the contacts 84 distant from a center of the socket body 81, may become inadvertently separated from the conductive pads, thereby decreasing reliability of mechanical and electrical characteristics of the electrical connector assembly 8.
Heretofore, there have been different efforts to provide an electrical connector assembly with reinforced socket body, for instance, adding metal frame on exterior surface of the socket body and inserting metal in the socket body. These will result in increased complexity and higher cost of manufacture and are not desired.
Hence, a new electrical connector assembly which overcomes the above-outlined disadvantages of the prior art is desired.